slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies: The Decaying Interview
Act 1 One day.... In The UnitStudies Laboratory, a scientist was getting ready to interview a vicious specimen, named Decayed Tubbie. The scientist's name was Dr. Christopher Mangel, the scientist was a doctor as well... When the scientist was ready, he went into the chamber. Decayed Tubbie was sitting on the chair, his hands locked to the table already. Decayed Tubbie: So, are we going to start this interview? Or do I have to sit here, bored all day? Dr. Christopher Mangel: Yes, have now started. My name is Christopher Mangel. Decayed Tubbie: Got it, nice to meet you. Dr. Christopher Mangel: So, first of all, do you have any connection to dark arts? Decayed Tubbie: Yes, I do. I have dark powers in me. But, can I call you Chris instead of Christopher? It is faster to say Chris than say Christopher. Dr. Christopher Mangel: Sure. You can call me Chris. Next question, when you take the bodies of tubbies, do you gain their memories and thoughts? Decayed Tubbie: Yes. I do gain these memories and thoughts my victims have. For example, one of these memories that Matthe- That I have, was when I got my first friend in school. Chris became very confused, the specimen was a mask possessing a tubbie. But how does the mask go to school? Chris decided to ask Decayed Tubbie a more specific question. Dr. Christopher Mangel: Decayed Mask, are you and Matthew Jones, one and the same? Decayed Tubbie: Nobody has ever asked me that before. But anyways, yes. Me and Jones are the same person now. We are not different. I never plan to make somebody else a new host. I prefer Jones, an intelligent guy, and a challenger indeed. Dr. Christopher Mangel: I see, we will take a break for now. We shall continue the interview later, ok? Decayed Tubbie: Ok. We shall continue later, goodbye for now. Chris left the chamber, he went to go get a snack and a drink. While the Decayed Tubbie was left to fall asleep until Chris came back to continue the interview. Act 2 Chris returned, Decayed Tubbie was awake, waiting there for Chris to continue the interview they stopped for 5 minutes. Dr. Chris: Ok, next question. How do you manage to lure people to wear you? I've heard that Jones was not the first one to wear you... Decayed Tubbie: How do you know that Jones wasn't the first one to wear me? Anyways, I am fabulous! It is irresistible to not wear me. Like, look at me! Dr. Chris: Hmm... You aren't going to tell ey? Well then. Telepathic links, hypnotic commands. Decayed Tubbie: -Gasp- You would take the magic out of everything! Dr. Chris: There is a reason for these things. It is not just beauty. Decayed Tubbie: Parents don't read bedtime stories to you, ey? Well then, lucky that they died to not see the unimaginative fool you are today. Listen while you can. I'm sure your parents are listening too while they are burning in hell! The Decayed Tubbie's eyes turned red, and the chamber lights start flickering. Dr. Chris: Woah! Soldier Jack: Remain calm Specimen 465, or I will shoot you! Now! The lights in the chamber stop flickering, and the Decayed Tubbie's eyes go back to normal. Decayed Tubbie: How dare you! I would never go rogue! -Chuckle- Ok, I would. But I won't anymore, I promise. Dr. Chris: Next question then... Do you wish to see the other masks again? Decayed Tubbie: Of course, it is such a sad time. I wonder if they are taking an interview and they already have a host. I wish to see them again. It has been so long. Dr. Chris: I'm sorry to hear that.... They had been gone for a long time... Decayed Tubbie: They have been long gone and you say sorry?! Dr. Chris: Calm down, I think you need a break... Decayed Tubbie: Yes, I do. Talk with me again in one hour, I am not in my right mind.... The interview stopped. Chris went to take a drink, while Decayed Tubbie sat there, depressed and worried about the other masks. Act 3 The interview continued, Chris came back in, and Decayed Tubbie was in his right state of mind. Dr. Chris: Are you ready to continue? Decayed Tubbie: Yes. What is the next question? Dr. Chris: Well, what are your thoughts on the Improved Tubbie? The Improved Mask? Decayed Tubbie: Ah, if we had a mother, she'd say that me and Improved are very alike. I'd say that we are alike too! If he were here with me, we would be the perfect duo. Brother and brother. Dr. Chris: Ok. Next question, how old are you? Decayed Tubbie: Do you really need to ask? Dr. Chris: It be nice to have an official number. Decayed Tubbie: I gave you the facts, use them to figure out my age! Soldier Jack: Answer him 465, refuse and you will be shot. Decayed Tubbie: Ask nicely. Soldier Jack: One more chance to answer, refuse and you will be shot! Decayed Tubbie: Drama or threats won't get you far with me buddy! You want me to cut off at the neck? Allow me! The lights turned off, Soldier Jack was found dead on the floor, his neck snapped by the Decayed Tubbie. But the Decayed Tubbie/Specimen 465 was nowhere to be found. Dr. Chris: Jack, you shouldn't have forced him to answer... 465, where did you go? The End Category:Books